pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style)
TomandCleocatra's movie-spoof of "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000) *Baloo -Thomas O' Malley (The Aristocats) *Bagheera -Tom (Tom And Jerry) *Colonel Hathi - Blitzen (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: the Movie) *King Louie - King Cat (Tom And Jerry : Nutcraker Tale) *Kaa - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Shere Khan -Claudandus (Felidae) *Shanti - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer (2000) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective), Bernard (The Rescuers), Templeton (Charlotte's Web) and Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Winifred - Mitzi (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: the Movie) *Hathi Junior - Young Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: the Movie) *Flunkey Monkey - Lackey (Tom & Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - King Cat's Henchmen (Tom & Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *The Elephants - Various Deers *The Deer - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Akela - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *The Wolf Councils - Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *The Wolf Cubs - Various horse kids *Baby Mowgli - Oliver (Oliver & Company) Scenes: *The Jungle Book (TomandClepcatra Style) part 1: Main Titles ("Overture")/Tom Discovers Oliver *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 2: Tom Sawyer's Jungle Life *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 3: Tom Sawyer and Tom Encounter Bushroot *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 4: ("Blitzen's March") *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 5: Tom and Tom Sawyer's Argument *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 6: Tom Sawyer meets O'Malley *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 7: ("The Bare Necessities") *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 8: Tom Sawyer is Kidnapped by King Cat's Henchmen *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 9: Tom Sawyer meets King Cat ("I Wan'na Be Like You") *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 10: Tom and O'Malley's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 11: Tom Sawyer Runs Away *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 12: Claudandus Arrives ("Blitzen's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 13: Tom Sawyer and Bushroot's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 14: Bushroot and Claudandus' Conversation *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 15: Tom Sawyer's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 16: Tom Sawyer Confronts Claudandus *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 17: Cat Fight *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 18: Tom Sawyer meets Becky Thatcher ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 19: The Grand Finale ("The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (TomandCleocatra Style) part 20: End Credits Cast Gallery: Tom Sawyer.png|Tom Sawyer as Mowgli Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-3007.jpg|Thomas O' Malley as Baloo Tom Cat.PNG|Tom as Bagheera Blitzen 1.jpg|Blitzen as Colonel Hathiº King Cat.jpg|King Cat as King Louie Bushroot-1--1-.jpg|Bushroot as Kaa Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus as Shere Khan Becky Thatcher.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Shanti Basil 2.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Buzzie the Vulture Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Flaps the Vulture Templeton.jpg|Templeton as Ziggy the Vulture Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Dizzie the Vulture Mitzi 1.jpg|Mitzi as Winifred Char 97550.jpg|Young Rudolph as Hathi Junior Lackey 1.jpg|Lackey as Flunkey Monkey The Great Prince.png|The Great Prince of the Forest as Akela Spirit.jpg|Spirit as Rama Raingaze.png|Rain as Raksha Char 20844.jpg|Oliver as Baby Mowgli Category:TomandCleocatra Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof's Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs